In order to connect a trailer with a hitch receiver to a tow vehicle with hitch ball, it is necessary to closely align the hitch receiver on the trailer with the hitch ball on the rear of the tow vehicle. This is generally accomplished by either (1) having a second person guide the driver of the tow vehicle so as to align the hitch components, or (2) trial and error on the part of the driver of the tow vehicle which requires that the driver attempt to align the trailer hitch components by guessing at the position of the tow vehicle for proper alignment, leave the vehicle to check the closeness of alignment, get back into the tow vehicle to adjust its position, and repeat this procedure until alignment to allow trailer hook-up is achieved. Both of these methods are time consuming, often lead to an increased level of frustration, are very inconvenient in inclement weather and, of course, often a second person to guide the driver with the trailer hook-up is not available. Accordingly, a convenient and effective device to assist the driver in hooking a trailer to a tow vehicle with minimum effort would be very useful.
In searching existing patents to determine the state of the art of devices to assist in hooking a trailer to a tow vehicle, the following patents were found: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,701, 4,163,606, 4,905,376, 4,925,287, and 4,951,913. When compared to the subject invention, all of the above-identified prior patents suffer from significant disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,701 is directed to a trailer hitch viewing mirror assembly for mounting on a trailer jack post. If this device remains on the trailer jack post after trailer attachment to the tow vehicle, it will interfere with retraction of the jack post. Since the jack post must be retracted before the trailer can be put under tow, the jack post handle must be rotated and/or otherwise moved, which could cause misalignment of the mirror, thereby requiring realignment of the system when the device is subsequently used. Realignment requires the driver of the tow vehicle to leave the vehicle, probably several times, to make the proper adjustments to the viewing device, thereby negating the advantages of having such a device. The driver could have just as easily used the trial and error method for connecting the trailer to the tow vehicle. If the device remains on the jack post while under tow, debris from the tow vehicle and elsewhere will degrade the viewing capability and possibly damage the mirror, thus making subsequent use difficult or impossible. Furthermore, normal road vibration and movement of the trailer and tow vehicle would likely cause misalignment of the system. If the device or portions thereof are removed from the jack post after trailer attachment, significant effort will be required to reinstall items removed., storage of the items will be inconvenient; protective covering for the mirror during storage is not provided, and the system will require realignment before it can be subsequently used with the disadvantages associated with realignment discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,606 is directed to a hitch viewing trailer mirror with snap button connection. Since this device is connected to the front of the trailer, it could interfere with retraction of the jack post in some installations. If the device remains on the trailer while under tow, debris from the tow vehicle and elsewhere will degrade the viewing capability and possibly damage the mirror, thus making subsequent use difficult or impossible. Furthermore, normal road vibration and movement of the trailer and tow vehicle would likely cause misalignment of the system. If the device or portions thereof are removed from the trailer after trailer attachment, significant effort will be required to reinstall items removed; storage of the items will be inconvenient; protective covering for the mirror during storage is not provided; and the system will require realignment before it can be subsequently used. Realignment requires the driver of the tow vehicle to leave the vehicle, probably several times, to make the proper adjustments to the viewing device, thereby negating the advantages of having such a device. The driver could have just as easily used the trial and error method for connecting the trailer to the tow vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,376 is directed to an apparatus for facilitating trailer hitch element alignment. Since this device is mounted to the rear of the tow vehicle, it must be removed after trailer hook-up to provide unrestricted use of the tow vehicle. If the device or portions thereof are removed from the tow vehicle after trailer attachment, significant effort will be required to reinstall items removed., storage of the items will be inconvenient; protective covering for the mirror during storage is not provided, and the system will require realignment before it can be subsequently used. Realignment requires the driver of the tow vehicle to leave the vehicle, probably several times, to make the proper adjustments to the viewing device, thereby negating the advantages of having such a device. The driver could have just as easily used the trial and error method for connecting the trailer to the tow vehicle. If the driver of the tow vehicle elects to leave the device attached to the tow vehicle during tow, the use of the tow vehicle will be restricted, debris from the tow vehicle and elsewhere will degrade the viewing capability and possibly damage the mirror, thus making subsequent use difficult or impossible. Furthermore, normal road vibration and movement of the trailer and tow vehicle would likely cause misalignment of the system, thereby requiring realignment before subsequent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,287 is directed to a mirror assembly for facilitating trailer hitch element alignment. This device can be attached to either the tow vehicle or the trailer for use. If the device is attached to the tow vehicle, it must be removed after trailer hook-up to provide unrestricted use of the tow vehicle. If the device or portions thereof are removed from the tow vehicle after trailer attachment, significant effort will be required to reinstall items removed; storage of the items will be inconvenient; protective covering for the mirror during storage is not provided; and the system will require realignment before it can be subsequently used. Realignment requires the driver of the tow vehicle to leave the vehicle, probably several times to make the proper adjustments to the viewing device, thereby negating the advantages of having such a device. The driver could have just as easily used the trial and error method for connecting the trailer to the tow vehicle. If the driver of the tow vehicle elects to leave the device attached to the tow vehicle during tow, the use of the tow vehicle will be restricted. Debris from the tow vehicle and elsewhere will degrade the viewing capability and possibly damage the mirror, thus making subsequent use difficult or impossible. Furthermore, normal road vibration and movement of the trailer and tow vehicle would likely cause misalignment of the system, thereby requiring realignment before subsequent use. If the device is attached to the trailer, it could interfere with retraction of the jack post in some installations. If the device remains on the trailer while under tow, debris from the tow vehicle and elsewhere will degrade the viewing capability and possibly damage the mirror, thus making subsequent use difficult or impossible. Furthermore, normal road vibration and movement of the trailer and tow vehicle would likely cause misalignment of the system. If the device or portions thereof are removed from the trailer after trailer attachment, significant effort will be required to reinstall items removed; storage of the items will be inconvenient; protective covering for the mirror during storage is not provided; and the system will require realignment before it can be subsequently used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,913 is directed to a hitch-viewing mirror assembly employing three clamping arms for grasping a pickup truck's tailgate panel. Since this device is mounted to the tailgate of the tow vehicle, it must be removed after trailer hook-up to provide unrestricted use of the pickup truck. If the device or portions thereof are removed from the truck after trailer attachment, significant effort will be required to reinstall items removed; storage of the items will be inconvenient; protective covering for the mirror during storage is not provided; and the system will require realignment before it can be subsequently used. Realignment requires the driver of the tow vehicle to leave the vehicle, probably several times, to make the proper adjustments to the viewing device, thereby negating the advantages of having such a device. The driver could have just as easily used the trial and error method for connecting the trailer to the tow vehicle. If the driver of the truck elects to leave the device attached to the truck during tow, the use of the truck will be restricted, debris from the tow vehicle and elsewhere will degrade the viewing capability and possibly damage the mirror, thus making subsequent use difficult or impossible. Furthermore, normal road vibration and movement of the trailer and tow vehicle would likely cause misalignment of the system, thereby requiring realignment before subsequent use. Also, since this device is designed to mount to the tailgate of a truck, it is restricted to use on trucks as a tow vehicle.
It is therefore the principle object of the present invention to provide a convenient and effective device to assist the driver to hook a trailer to a tow vehicle with minimum effort.
This and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated embodiment of the present invention by providing a trailer hitch viewing device which attaches to the front of a trailer and allows the driver of the tow vehicle to view the hitch components and bring them into alignment for connection without assistance from others and while remaining in the driver's seat of the tow vehicle looking into the rear view mirror. The device is designed so that, after initial installation, alignment of the mirror and use for a given vehicle/trailer combination, the mirror can be easily detached, without the use of tools or unscrewing nuts or bolts, by merely lifting it out of the anchor bracket. The mirror is designed to be removed after the trailer hook-up has been successfully achieved. After the mirror is removed, it is designed to be folded in the center to form its own protective storage and carrying case. After storage, the mirror can be replaced for subsequent use by merely replacing it in the anchor bracket. Because of the unique design of the anchor bracket, mirror and other mounting hardware, the mirror does not require realignment when replaced. Thus, the device is immediately ready for use as soon as it is placed in the anchor bracket. This device is particularly applicable to horse and cattle trailers or other trailers which have a vertical bulkhead behind the trailer hitch receiver for attachment of the anchor bracket. Furthermore, the design of the mirror and mounting hardware is such that the mirror can also be used as a convenient auxiliary mirror in other locations when not in use for assisting the hook-up of the trailer.